Los dos reyes
by Shennya
Summary: "Thranduil/Bilbo/Thorin Bilbo es el objeto de deseo de ambos reyes, los cuales lucharán para que Bilbo sea suyo de una manera poco… ortodoxa." Fanfic Request.


**Anonymous asked: 2º Thranduil/Bilbo/Thorin Bilbo es el objeto de deseo de ambos reyes, los cuales lucharán para que Bilbo sea suyo de una manera poco… ortodoxa.**

**Los dos reyes**

Bilbo estaba demasiado nervioso, apenas había logrado sobrevivir a un ataque de arañas gigantes, cuando un grupo de elfos del bosque los atraparon a todos y les vendaron los ojos. Después de conocer a los elfos de Rivendell, jamás se habría imaginado que alguno de ellos pudiera tratarlo como a un prisionero. Sin embargo, estaba mucho más preocupado por sus amigos (sobre todo por Thorin), no quería que les sucediera nada malo. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Thorin odiaba a los elfos y temía que él fuera a decir algo que provocara la ira del rey de los elfos.

No podía explicar cómo, pero sabía que Thorin caminaba cerca de él. Deseaba tanto extender una de sus manos y tocarlo, sólo para saber que estaba ahí, pero los elfos se habían encargado de atarlo bien de tal manera que no podía mover sus brazos.

De pronto, después de mucho caminar por un terreno desconocido y después de que Bilbo pensara que aquello nunca terminaría, se detuvieron. Sin embargo, no les quitaron el vendaje de los ojos, por lo que el hobbit tuvo que conformarse con sus otros sentidos para tratar de averiguar exactamente dónde se encontraban.

—Hace mucho tiempo que Thorin Oakenshield no se aventura tan al Este —emergió una voz clara y melodiosa.

—Thranduil —respondió la voz profunda de Thorin, sólo que a Bilbo le pareció que era más bien un gruñido enojado.

—Y dime —prosiguió Thranduil, divertido— ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Bilbo se estremeció, sabía que Thorin podía ser bastante exasperante cuando lo deseaba y, en aquellos momentos que estaban indefensos contra los elfos, no creía que era algo muy prudente comportarse de aquella manera. Tenía que evitar que les hicieran daño, sin importar el costo.

Bilbo escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse hacia ellos.

—No creo que sea conveniente que te dirijas a mí en ese tono —dijo Thranduil; era completamente diferente al rey de los enanos, porque, mientras la voz de Thorin (cuando estaba furioso) emergía como fuego, la del elfo brotaba como hielo cuando estaba enojado.

—¡Ningún elfo va a decirme a mí lo que tengo que hacer!

—¡No, no! ¡No lo escuche… señor! No sabe lo que dice, es que no hemos comido nada en días, es por eso que Thorin está así. Lo que quiso decir fue que sólo estamos aquí por mera exploración, nada importante, en realidad. Y estaríamos muy agradecidos si nos ofreciera su hospitalidad por unos días… mi señor.

—¡En el nombre de Durin, Bilbo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Cállate, Thorin y déjame hablar a mí! —Exclamó Bilbo, girando su cabeza hacia donde creía que se encontraba el enano, aunque era bastante difícil dirigirse a Thorin cuando todo lo que veía era oscuridad. Estaba completamente decidido a evitar un conflicto entre los dos reyes. Y ya que Thorin no parecía conocer nada sobre prudencia o modales, no pensaba dejarlo hablar.

Thranduil se rió. Bilbo escuchó que caminaba hacia él y sintió que se inclinaba, su cálido aliento le rozó el cuello.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño hobbit? —Le preguntó el elfo.

—Bilbo Baggins.

—Así que tú quieres mi… hospitalidad —dijo Thranduil acariciando el cabello del hobbit, provocando que él se ruborizara.

—Sí… yo…

Pero Thranduil comenzó a acariciar la piel de su cuello, haciéndole imposible concentrarse. Era aún mucho más extraño ya que Bilbo no podía ver nada, sólo sentir.

—¡Aléjate de él! —Gruñó Thorin, de pronto— ¡No lo toques!

—¿Cómo sabes que lo estoy tocando? —Cuestionó Thranduil, sorprendido.

Bilbo se sintió, de pronto, muy avergonzado.

—¡Sólo lo sé y ya deja de hacerlo!

—Eres bastante celoso, mi querido Thorin —comentó el rey de los elfos. Sin embargo, no retiró sus dedos del cuello del hobbit—. Entiendo que no quieras compartir, pero…

Thorin gruñó.

—¡No lo escuche, por favor! En verdad apreciaríamos un poco de comida. Y también me gustaría que me quitara la venda de los ojos, si es posible.

—¿Por qué, mi pequeño hobbit?

En realidad Bilbo se sentía demasiado inseguro sin ver nada, pero no pensaba decirle eso al elfo, así que trató de inventar algo que pudiera complacer.

—Para poder verlo, aunque sea sólo una vez.

Le pareció escuchar que Thranduil se reía, esperaba que eso fuera buena señal. Sintió que los dedos del elfo comenzaban a bajar por su cuello y se deslizaban entre los pliegues de su chaleco. Bilbo se estremeció.

El hobbit sintió que los elegantes dedos del elfo le retiraban la venda de los ojos y por fin pudo ver (aunque ya lo sospechaba) que se encontraban en el palacio de Thranduil, así como también pudo ver su largo cabello rubio y su hermoso y salvaje rostro a muy poca distancia del suyo.

Thranduil sonrió.

—Gracias, su majestad —dijo Bilbo, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían. Thranduil las acarició con ternura.

—¡Bilbo! —gruñó Thorin, parecía mucho más molesto que antes. Y ahora Bilbo lo podía ver, estaba a sólo unos pasos de él. El hobbit tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo, pero creyó que no sería prudente acercarse a él en presencia del elfo, así que se controló.

Thranduil puso los ojos en blanco. Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al enano, la que por supuesto Thorin no pudo ver.

—Llévenlos a las mazmorras.

—¡No, por favor! Sólo queremos quedarnos unos días.

—Tranquilo, mi pequeño hobbit —dijo Thranduil, inclinándose hacia él nuevamente. Sus labios rozaban sus oídos—. A ti no te voy a encerrar en una mazmorra. Para ti está mi habitación.

Bilbo se ruborizó.

—Es bastante cómoda, lo prometo, te gustará. —Dijo el elfo, en su oído. Y Bilbo se alegró que fuera de esa manera, así Thorin no podía escuchar.

—No deje a mis amigos en las mazmorras, por favor —pidió el hobbit.

Thranduil suspiró, pero le sonrió.

—De acuerdo, llévenlos a las habitaciones —ordenó el rey de los elfos—, pero no los desaten hasta que estén seguros que no harán ninguna estupidez.

Thorin se resistió a que lo llevaran, trató de esquivar las manos de los elfos lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Bilbo, dónde estás?

—Estaré bien, Thorin, lo prometo —dijo el hobbit, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Qué harás con él? —rugió Thorin— Si te atreves a hacerle daño…

—Tranquilo, Thorin Oakenshield —dijo Thranduil, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Bilbo, lo que, afortunadamente, no pudo ver el enano—, yo no pienso hacerle daño. Es más, te prometo que cuidaré bien de él.

Por supuesto, por la reacción de Thorin, Bilbo supo que aquella respuesta no lo había dejado muy tranquilo, pero no pudo hacer más, ya que los guardias lograron llevárselo. Bilbo giró su cabeza hacia la entrada, donde había desaparecido Thorin, para ser sincero, no le gustaba estar separado de él.

Thranduil tomó su barbilla con sus elegantes dedos y lo obligó a girarse hacia él.

—Van a estar bien, lo prometo —dijo el elfo, besando suavemente su cuello. Bilbo trató de hacerse para atrás, pero Thranduil no se lo permitió. Volvió a vendarle los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Shhh… Tranquilo, pequeño —murmuró Thranduil en su oído antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Bilbo se recargó en el pecho del elfo, temiendo caerse en cualquier momento. Era frustrante volver a quedar completamente cegado. Sólo podía escuchar el ruido de las pisadas del elfo, mientras lo conducía por el palacio o eso es lo que pensaba Bilbo. De pronto, sintió que Thranduil se inclinaba y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba sentado en una superficie suave, esperaba que fuera una cama.

—¿Podrías desatarme o quitarme la venda de los ojos, por lo menos? —pidió Bilbo.

Thranduil se rió. Se escuchó un sonido parecido al de la tela cayendo al suelo.

—No, hobbit, eso le quitaría toda la diversión.

Bilbo tragó saliva, sintiendo de pronto que todo se quedaba en silencio. No tenía idea de dónde estaba el elfo, hasta que se sintió empujado, su cuerpo cayó completamente en la cama. Unos labios suaves se unieron a los suyos y de pronto sintió el calor de otro cuerpo cerca del suyo.

—Thranduil…

Pero el elfo continuó besándolo, recorriendo con sus labios el cuello del hobbit. Bilbo sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Eres verdaderamente adorable, pequeño —murmuró Thranduil junto a su oreja, antes de comenzar a mordisquearla. Rápidamente, le arrancó el pantalón.

—Espera, espera…

Pero Bilbo se interrumpió cuando las manos de Thranduil comenzaron a acariciar su erección. El elfo le separó las piernas. Los labios del rey elfo comenzaron a subir por sus muslos hasta llegar a su erección.

—Thranduil, Thranduil, yo… ¡Ahhhh!

Bilbo se arqueó cuando sintió la boca del elfo comenzar a chupar salvajemente su erección. Entonces, Thranduil se detuvo y, con una embestida, entró en él. Bilbo gritó hasta que su voz fue sofocada por un beso del elfo.

—Mi pequeño hobbit, eres tan… delicioso —jadeó Thranquil, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Bilbo comenzó a gemir, sintiendo que la cadera del elfo rozaba la suya.

—Déjame… verte —le rogó el hobbit.

Thranduil volvió a reírse. Comenzó a morder su cuello.

—Después, mi pequeño, después.

Bilbo volvió a arquearse, Thranduil aprovechó ese movimiento para entrar más profundamente, provocando que el hobbit volviera a gemir.

—Un poco más, hobbit, me gusta escucharte —dijo el elfo, dándole una mordida tan fuerte en el hombro, que Bilbo supo que le dejaría marca.

Las unas de Thranduil se enterraron en la piel de sus caderas y el elfo soltó un profundo gemido de placer; el ritmo aumentó hasta que el elfo gritó el nombre del hobbit y se relajó en una explosión de satisfacción.

Por fin, Thranduil le desató las manos y le quitó la venda de los ojos. Bilbo por fin pudo ver el rostro del elfo, quien le sonreía con un brillo de placer en sus ojos. Thranduil lo besó tiernamente en los labios y se abrazó a él. Le quitó el chaleco y la camisa por completo y acarició su pecho con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no los dejas y te quedas aquí, conmigo? —Preguntó Thranduil con un tono que trataba demostrar que no le importaba demasiado.

—No puedo.

—¿Es por él, verdad? —cuestionó el elfo, frunciendo el ceño.

Bilbo trató de desviar la mirada, pero Thranduil no se lo permitió.

—Tal vez —respondió, finalmente.

—Yo puedo darte más placer que él —le dijo el elfo, besando su cuello nuevamente—. ¿No te gustó estar conmigo?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto.

—Entonces quédate.

Bilbo le dio un beso en los labios, pero no respondió nada; muy pronto se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente Thranduil insistió que lo acompañara al salón principal, donde se encontraba su trono, lo que no sabía Bilbo era que también había citado allí a Thorin.

—Siéntate aquí, hobbit —dijo Thranduil, señalando una de sus rodillas. Bilbo, un poco avergonzado, accedió después de que el rey insistiera. Muy pronto, las manos del elfo estuvieron sobre él y se metieron entre su ropa, acariciando su piel con insistencia. Thranduil comenzó a besar su cuello.

Entonces, entró Thorin seguido de dos guardias. Bilbo no sabía si sentirse avergonzado porque el rey de los enanos lo observaba o porque los otros dos elfos también podían ver mientras su rey lo apretaba más a su cuerpo. Trató de bajarse, pero Thranduil no se lo permitió.

Lo único que lo alegraba, era ver que Thorin parecía mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vio, después de todo el rey de los elfos había cumplido su promesa.

—¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima! —Rugió Thorin, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Bilbo pensó que se haría daño él mismo. No le gustó para nada eso.

—¿Por qué? Él no quiere que lo haga —dijo Thranduil, depositando otro beso en el cuello del hobbit.

Thorin no lo soportó más y se dirigió hacia el rey de los elfos, probablemente le habría hecho daño, si los dos guardias no lo hubieran detenido.

—¡Thorin, no! —Exclamó Bilbo, desesperado. No pudo más y se alejó del rey de los elfos y salió de allí. Él sólo quería evitar conflictos y no soportaba ser el causante de uno más.

Siguió caminando, sin saber a qué lugar del palacio había llegado, todo lo que podía ver era un gran pasillo y columnas por doquier.

—¡Mediano!

Bilbo se estremeció, al escuchar la profunda y molesta voz de Thorin, al parecer, lo había seguido.

Se giró lentamente, para enfrentarse con la expresión ceñuda del rey de los enanos.

—¿Estuviste con él, verdad? —Cuestionó Thorin, con agresividad. Lo acorraló contra la pared.

—Sí —respondió Bilbo, sintiendo que su corazón latía aceleradamente.

—¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

—¡Yo no te hice nada! —exclamó Bilbo, molesto por primera vez— ¡Tú y yo no somos nada!

Thorin se inclinó más cerca, su nariz rozó con la de Bilbo.

—Pero tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ti.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¡Te la pasas gritándome e insultándome!

—¿Necesitas que te lo demuestre, entonces? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? —dijo Thorin, haciendo que el hobbit se girara.

—¡No, no quise decir…!

Pero Bilbo se interrumpió cuando sintió que Thorin se rozaba contra su espalda, incluso con toda la ropa que traía puesta, Bilbo pudo sentir perfectamente su erección entre sus piernas.

—Necesitas saber quién es tu dueño, mediano.

Bilbo estaba a punto de protestar y decir que él no le pertenecía a nadie, pero Thorin comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

—¡Thorin, no, aquí no, alguien nos puede ver!

—Mucho mejor —dijo Thorin, con voz ronca, mordiendo la oreja de Bilbo.

Pudo haber insistido, pudo tratar de alejarse de él, pero lo cierto era que gran parte de él estaba feliz porque Thorin lo tocara. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer cuando sintió la erección desuda del enano entre sus glúteos.

—Eres mío, Bilbo —dijo Thorin, antes de entrar en él con fuerza—. Sólo mío, ¿escuchaste?

Por supuesto que había escuchado, pero era difícil concentrarse mientras Thorin se movía dentro de él con tanta posesividad. Bilbo se mordió el labio tratando de evitar que su voz se convirtiera en un grito de placer. Pero era verdaderamente delicioso sentir que Thorin lo empujaba con su cadera hacia la pared. El cuerpo de Thorin se apretaba contra el de él con mayor fuerza a cada momento.

—Thorin… Thorin.

El rey de los enanos le besó el cuello y entrelazó los dedos con los de él.

—Dilo, Bilbo, di a quién le perteneces —murmuró Thorin, besando su espalda.

Bilbo sintió que una oleada de placer invadía su cuerpo y soltó un poderoso grito. Thorin, sin compasión, se movió más rápido.

—¡Dilo!

—Soy tuyo, sólo tuyo —jadeó Bilbo. Thorin bajó una de sus manos y tomó su erección con fuerza. Comenzó a acariciarla mientras sus embestidas seguían aumentado su ritmo.

—Di mi nombre, di mi nombre.

—Yo… —Bilbo se apoyó en la pared, sentía que el placer le estaba doblando las rodillas, no creía poder aguantar de pie después del orgasmo— Yo te pertenezco a ti, Thorin Oakenshield. ¡Por favor, ya no puedo más!

—Por supuesto que puedes —dijo Thorin, embistiendo con fuerza ya que se acercaba al clímax.

—¡Thorin! —gritó Bilbo, arqueándose. Sintiendo que algo parecido al fuego lo llenaba completamente. Thorin gritó junto con él y ambos culminaron al mismo tiempo.

Como Bilbo suponía, sus rodillas no aguantaron mucho, pero no llegó a caerse ya que Thorin lo sostuvo a tiempo.

—¿Estás bien, Bilbo, te hice daño? —Cuestionó Thorin, preocupado. Lo giró para poder verlo a los ojos.

Bilbo se sentía mareado, pero no estaba herido, al contrario, todavía podía sentir las oleadas de placer en todo su cuerpo. Le sonrió a Thorin.

—¡Cállate y dame un beso!

Thorin lo complació.

—¿Eso significa que me eliges a mí?

—Sí, sí, Thorin. Siempre a ti.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Bilbo se sintió un poco mal por Thranduil. El rey de los elfos intentó acercarse a él y tocarlo, pero Thorin se colocó entre ellos.

—Te irás con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Thranduil, con una expresión fría en su rostro.

—Sí —respondió Bilbo.

Thranduil les dio la espalda.

—Entonces váyanse de aquí en este momento y no regresen nunca.

Bilbo trató de decir algo más, pero Thorin tomó su mano y lo arrastró lejos de ahí.

—¿Sabes? Creo que está muy solo.

—No es nuestro problema —le dijo Thorin, abrazándolo posesivamente—. Tú sólo debes preocuparte por mí.

Bilbo sonrió.

—Ya sabes que yo sólo te quiero a ti.


End file.
